Things I'll Never Say
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: There's nothing wrong for wishing for something, even if it seems hopeless to you...


Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis or the song.

Warning: OOCness...

A/N: No dedications...

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm tugging at my hair_**

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_What am I supposed to say?_

A girl in a café thought. She was going to meet her boyfriend's family that day and was nervous. Tugging her hair and pulling her clothes to divert her attention from her worries. Then he came with his family.

"Did you wait long?"

She shook her head as she greeted her boyfriend's family nervously with a bow.

_**('Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

She was trying her best to look okay in front of his family. She's nervous but hid it well with a smiling face.

"It's good to finally meet you. I was starting to wonder when my son will introduce us to you."

She replied by saying that she felt the same way and gave a light chuckle with his mother afterwards.

_I might be nervous but I know he's worth all of this._

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

They talked the whole night until late. His mother asked him to take her home and that they would be leaving early. The younger couple bid them good night and talked for a bit.

"It's a nice view right?"

She agreed as they stared at the beautiful night sky full of twinkling stars.

_Just like his eyes…_

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind**_

_**If it ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

"I don't know how we're going to work this out anymore."

She looked down to her shoes. They have been quarreling again and she, too, doesn't know what to do anymore but she's still unwilling to give up their relationship that easily.

_I'll still continue to love you and try my best to show you that I care from now on like how we started._

_**('Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

Their quarreling stopped after that. He did his best to show he cares and still loves her. She did the same thing and showed her love, care and so much more. Those quarrels they had only made their bond stronger and their love even deeper.

"No need to be nervous. I'm here and always will be."

She calmed herself down and relaxed in his arms as they looked at the night sky again, just like every night they had together.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

A shooting star passed by as they were gazing at the stars one night. It reminded her of their first meeting, the day they confessed to each other, their first date and first kiss with each other.

_I wish he'll be with me like this every night._

She knows she's wishing for the impossible but she won't stop hoping because there is still a chance for them.

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble **_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

"Well, can you explain this to me?"

She was surprised at the picture he showed her. She would never cheat on him but the words that she was about to say slipped away and she just held her head down. She didn't know how she'll explain that to him.

The picture wasn't edited or anything. It was his accusation that was wrong. She gathered enough courage and looked at him straight in the eye, showing her emotion through her eyes. He understood and tore the picture into many pieces and hugged her.

_I'm glad you understood me. Only you __can have my heart and that'll never change._

_**('Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

His friends came over to his house, planning to hang out with him but she was already there which was better.

"The more, the merrier."

She was nervous when they showed up but they weren't that bad. They are weird, but not half bad at all. They went clubbing and ate dinner in one restaurant. They went to the park for their usual star gazing afterwards.

_He's still and always worth everything I can give him._

She thought as he gave her one of his genuine smiles that he only showed his family and her. He then kissed her forehead then went back to see the night sky. She looked at him for awhile then looked at the beautiful scenery as well.

_I'll do anything I can just to see him smile like this._

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you...away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say  
**_

She walked down the street but this time alone. She went to the park they always went to and sat on one bench. She thought about everything that has happened to them ever since they started dating until now.

They were like any other couple, had fights, misunderstanding and misconceptions but in the end, they'll go to this park and everything was forgiven because they know they haven't loved anyone as much as they loved each other in their whole life as of that day.

_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away and be with you every night. If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee and say "Marry me today."_

She thought about that and remembered a song she heard when they went to America last week. The ones she though were lines from that song. She began singing that verse she memorized by heart.

By the end of the last word, her boyfriend showed up and knelt down before her. Sakura petals began to fall as he took out a small box and looked at her then asked the question she had been wishing for him to ask her as he opened the box.

"Minami Nagisa, will you marry me?"

She hugged him and said yes as tears of joy fell from her eyes. He slipped the ring to her finger. It was a simple but elegant diamond ring. She wanted nothing else but to live a normal life beside her beloved Atobe Keigo.

* * *

A/N: The song is "_Things I'll never say_" by Avril Lavigne.

Please Review and Comment~!


End file.
